Cuidarte el Alma
by Endri-Chan
Summary: Te amo te amo y siempre te cuidare el alma!


Como quiero que estés aquí conmigo no sabes cuánto lo deseo,

Cada día mi vida se vuelve más rutinaria, mas vacía si tú no estás.

Rodearte entre mis brazos y mirarte con tanto amor y cariño por darte

**Solo si pudiera estar contigo**

**Tu dormida entre mis brazos**

**Y mirarte en el silencio**

No sabes cuánto te extraño el tiempo que pasa siento que no lo puedo vivir,

Que estuvieras cerquita de mi corazón para encerrarte y no dejarte escapar

Y dibujarte los sueños en que estás tú.

**Solo si pudiera dibujarte **

**Una escena de mis sueños**

**En dónde estás presente**

Cuando estás conmigo mi mundo tiene otra vez el sentido que una hubo

En mi conciencia mi mente y corazón, si estuvieras frente a mí te diría

Todo lo que te amo que me falto por decir.

**Con solo tenerte aquí **

**No sabes lo que yo**

**Siento?**

Como quisiera ver tu rostro, tus rizos castaños desparramándose en nuestra

Cama tu voz decir que me quieres y abrazarte tan fuerte para que no te

Para que no te puedas ir y perderme en tu olor a cerezas, y esos ojos verdes

Esperanza en la me hechizaste tal cual bruja a un mortal, al que había visto

El cielo sin llegar a él.

**Me gusta tu cara, me gusta, tu pelo **

**Soñar con tu voz cuando me dices te quiero**

**Me gusta abrazarme perderme en tu aroma**

**Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo**

La sonrisa de de tus labios y cuando nos besábamos con pasión, esa pasión

Que te volvía loca, loca de amor por mí al igual que yo, en nuestras noches

De locuras románticas.

**Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca**

**Me gusta creer que **

**Por mi tú estás loca**

Sentir tu calma en las noches de tranquilidad y cuidar de ti

Toda la vida.

**Como quiero que sientas conmigo **

**La calma y cuando llegue la noche **

**Cuidarte el alma**

Sigo despierto en las mañana vacio sin ti, en la distancia sin tu piel

Junto con el mio rozándonos, cuando hacíamos el amor.

Solo veo tu foto junto a mí cuando éramos felices tú y yo amándonos.

**Como despertar en la distancia?**

**Sin tu piel junto a la mía**

**Amando tú fotografía**

Como extraño tus besos labios los necesito tanto, tanto de ese néctar

Que hay dentro de ti que me lleva a la locura como una droga que no

Puedo sacar ser, y todas las noches pensando en ti mirando la luna será que

La veras tu también? Ya sería otro día para nosotros dos

**Podemos mandar besos con el viento**

**Mirar a la luna el mismo tiempo**

**Contar un día más**

**Con solo tenerte aquí lo que **

**Me faltas**

Mi amada hechicera cuando estarás otra vez junto a mí estoy sufriendo

Sin tu presencia sin tu amor sin tu cariño sin tu cuerpo, cuando dime

Cuando volveré a ver tus ojos llenos de inocencia de anhelo de deseo

Cuando?

**Es que me gusta tu cara me gusta tu pelo**

**Soñar con tu voz cuando me dices te quiero**

**Me gusta abrazarte y perderme en tu aroma **

**Poder encontrar tus ojos el cielo**

**Me gusta tu risa me gusta tu boca **

**Me gusta creer que por mi tú estás loca**

**Como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma**

**Y cuando llegue la noche **

**Cuidarte el alma**

No me había dado cuenta que a pesar de todo te voy a esperar hasta el día nos

Volvamos será cuando renazcamos de nuevo y tocare a tu puerta

Diciendo otra vez hasta que mi voz ya no pueda mas

**A pesar de todo **

**Y sin darnos cuenta**

**Estaré en tu puerta**

**Diciéndote otra vez**

TE AMO Sakura nunca te voy a olvidar, volveremos a estar juntos

Te lo prometo ahora tienes que esperar para que el momento llegue.

Y al fin serás mía para toda la vida

**Es que me gusta tu cara me gusta tu pelo**

**Soñar con tu voz cuando me dices te quiero**

**Me gusta abrazarte y perderme en tu aroma **

**Poder encontrar tus ojos el cielo**

**Me gusta tu risa me gusta tu boca **

**Me gusta creer que por mi tú estás loca**

**Como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma**

**Y cuando llegue la noche **

**Cuidarte el alma**

TE AMO TE AMO Y SIEMPRE CUIDARÉ DE TU ALMA!

* * *

Despierto y siento una mano pequeña sobre la mía

MAMI, MAMI, se nos hará tarde - me dice mi hija

Está bien vámonos- le respondo

Después de una hora llegamos al cementerio donde está la lápida de mí

Querido esposo ¡Shaoran!

Después de estar un rato cuando nos íbamos, la niña se había montado en el auto

Yo me quede parada mirando al cielo haciéndole la misma pregunta de todos los años

¿Nos volveremos a ver verdad?

* * *

**Listo **

**Hola a todos, hay que feliz me siento mi primer songfic espero les guste lo hice con mucho cariño, la canción es de Chayanne se llama cuidarte el alma y asi se llamara este pequeño songfic.**

**Espero sus comentarios jejeje**

**Bye!**


End file.
